Inspiration
by inception10
Summary: A inspiração vem quando menos se espera. Ela pode aparecer em momentos totalmente inapropriados e através de maneiras inusitadas. Alguns tem a inspiração e outros procuram.
1. Chapter 1

Apertou firme o travesseiro entre os braços deixando o sorriso crescer nos lábios ao notar o sol da manhã entrar pela janela, o vento frio entrava causando um leve balançar na cortina cor creme. Se espreguiçou na cama para logo em seguida voltar a mesma posição.

Se remexeu inquieta, os olhos pousaram sobre a camiseta preta do Batman jogada no chão, riu do quanto infantil a companheira podia ser.

Levantou notando seu corpo coberto apenas pelas peças íntimas, pegou a camiseta levando ao rosto aspirando a mistura do cheiro artificial com o natural.

"Porque toda vez eu acordo sozinha?" retirou o caderno do colo da loira sentada no sofá, o substituiu pelo seu corpo.

"Você sabe que quando tenho esses surtos de inspiração não consigo me controlar." aconchegou a morena nos braços depositando um curto beijo na bochecha rosada.

"Incrível é que esses surtos ocorrem sempre momentos depois que fazemos amor." a loira fitou a morena em seus braços com diversão. "Eu sei muito bem que você não fica nem 40 minutos na cama, eu sinto quando você sai."

Acariciou a face da loira capturando os lábios convidativos, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar cheio de amor e ternura.

–-DL4SG-DL4SG-DL4SG-

"Rosas ou orquídeas?" ofereceu uma flor de cada para a mulher a sua frente que levou as mesma ao nariz cheirando.

"Acho que..." cheirou as flores novamente. "Nenhuma." foi curta. Devolveu as flores para o vendedor revirando o local com os olhos.

"Ela tem que ter algum significado específico?" perguntou analisando a expressão pensativa da mulher.

Ignorou o homem e caminhou até um pequeno vaso no canto esquerdo com uma linda rosa azul, ela não era a mais chamativa dentre as outras ao redor, mas era a que mais lhe chamou atenção.

"É essa!" exclamou atraindo a atenção do homem de meia idade.

"Hmm... Entendo." parou analisando a escolha da mulher. "Sabe o significado dessa?" negou. "Para algumas pessoas, essa rosa significa ou representa..." a loira prestava atenção em cada palavra proferida a ela, ficou encantada com a destreza e habilidade na qual o homem amontoava as flores buscando a forma de um buquê. "Mistério, busca ou o alcance do impossível. Acredita-se que elas tragam ao dono juventude ou a realização de um desejo." sorriu entregando o buquê para a mulher.

"Obrigada." devolveu o sorriso mais feliz pela pequena informação. "Vou precisar de uma realização mesmo." retirou o dinheiro do bolso colocando em cima do balcão.

"Boa sorte!"

–-DL4SG-DL4SG-DL4SG-

"Não seja mentirosa."

"Eu não estou sendo mentirosa meu amor."

"Não?" abraçou a morena por trás, pousando o queixo na curvatura do pescoço magro. "Então vai negar que eu e aquele lindo buquê não te conquistamos assim que você abriu a porta do seu apartamento?" riu divertida.

"O buquê, com certeza. Quanto a você, prefiro não comentar." Se virou para encarar a loira que tinha uma expressão chocada, mas que logo se desfez quando sentiu os lábios sobre os seus.

"Ainda bem que você me ama né?" ironizou.

"Sim. Agora vai tomar seu banho e desça pra jantar." Roubou um beijo da namorada antes de sair em direção as escadas.

–-DL4SG-DL4SG-DL4SG-

A inspiração vem quando menos se espera. Ela pode aparecer em momentos totalmente inapropriados e através de maneiras inusitadas.

Alguns tem a inspiração e outros procuram.


	2. Livros e Música

Demi se encontrava sentada no sofá branco de dois lugares, os pés repousavam sobre a mesinha de centro. Selena estava encostada no braço do sofá repousando as pernas no colo da loira.

"Você não cansa de ler esses livros gigantes?" questionou atraindo a atenção da loira que se limitou a levantar os olhos por cima do óculos de grau.

"Não, porque?" foi curta e simples.

"Desde que estamos juntas você está sempre lendo um livro novo e normalmente lê quatro horas por dia, isso claro, quando eu estou por perto." falou pousando a revista de fofoca sobre as próprias pernas. "Como consegue fazer isso?" questionou novamente.

"Sinceramente? Eu não sei explicar, a maioria das histórias simplesmente me prende e quando eu percebo já li quase o livro todo em apenas uma par de horas, não é algo que eu possa controlar." Respondeu marcando a página antes de fechar o livro e colocar na mesinha ao lado.

"Isso é meio louco." sorriu. "Eu mal consigo chegar ao fim dessa revista e olha que a maioria das páginas contém imagens." falou em tom brincalhão.

"Isso porque você prefere a música e eu os livros." ressaltou.

"Oh! Agora entendo porque você se tornou escritora." o sorriso maroto tomava conta dos lábios volumosos a cada palavra, a loira revirou os olhos diante da conclusão óbvia e debochada da namorada.

Leitura sempre foi sua paixão, descobriu isso bem cedo, desde que leu seu primeiro livro infantil quando aprendeu a ler claro. Hoje, ela vive da sua paixão. Começou a escrever seu primeiro livro de brincadeira, nunca havia lhe passado na mente que um dia viraria livro, quando se deu conta já estava na metade do segundo.

"Amor!" Selena gritou tirando a loira de seus devaneios. "Você parece um homem que não da a mínima pro que a mulher está falando e fica pensando em futebol, mulher gostosa e sexo quando me deixa falando sozinha." falou irritada cruzando os braços.

Selena estava longe de ser uma mulher simples. Com ela tudo era inesperado, se ela acordasse e quisesse ir pra Paris não tinha nada que a impedia. Desde menina sempre foi impulsiva e energética. Fazia uma coisa aqui e outra ali, mas nunca estava parada. Foi assim que conseguiu realizar seu grande sonho, ser cantora. Bem sucedida profissionalmente, viu seu mundo pessoal ser completo com a chegada da loira persistente.

"Hey!" exclamou surpresa pela comparação. "Eu não sou assim." cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado oposto fazendo bico igual uma criança mimada.

"Eu não disse que você é, disse que parece." repetiu o gesto infantil da namorada.

"Okay! Mas, eu apenas divaguei por um breve momento." se defendeu.

"Um breve momento?" desafiou. "Então quais foram minhas últimas palavras?" desafiou novamente.

"Ahh… hmm… é…" viu a morena sorrir arqueando a sobrancelha. "Tudo bem, você venceu." ergueu os braços em rendição.

"Eu sempre venço." Piscou rindo da irritação da outra. Levou a mão esquerda até a bochecha rechonchuda da loira irritada trazendo o rosto pra perto do seu colando os lábios em um beijo demorado apenas de lábios. Sem perder tempo Demi aprofundou o beijo invadindo a boca com sua língua habilidosa e traiçoeira arrancando um gemido da mais alta. Selena sentou no colo da namorada com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo em busca de mais contato, sentiu as mãos ligeiras entrarem com tamanha rapidez em contato com a pele macia de suas nádegas não contendo o gemido que veio com o contato malicioso e seguro. Prendia os fios loiras entre os dedos quando sentiu pequenos beijos serem depositados em seus lábios, uma mordida no lábio inferior e os lábios se desgrudaram.

"Naquela sua comparação existe duas verdades." Selena tentava controlar a respiração por ter os lábios cobiçados por ela dando atenção ao seu pescoço, se limitou a resmungar um "Hmm" para que a outra prosseguisse. "Às vezes, eu disse às vezes, eu penso em sexo." Selena não pode deixar de rir com o comentário. "E eu também penso em mulher gostosa." terminou ganhando um olhar repressor da morena em seu colo. "Especificamente, uma cantora sexy e desejada por homens e mulheres de todo o mundo, na qual roubou meu coração no momento em que meu olhar cruzou com o dela em uma cafeteria." concluiu fazendo a outra sorrir largo.

DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG -

"Boa noite Demi! Como está o coração essa noite?"

"Estou muito animada e ansiosa. Hoje é um dia muito especial pra Selena, ela vem falando dessa premiação à meses e ainda bem que chegou porque confesso que não agüentava mais." respondeu ao repórter que gargalhou diante a declaração.

"Mas é de se esperar, afinal não é todos os dias que uma série antiga da Disney concorre há um Emmy. Essa nova categoria foi surpreendente, for a que esse não será o primeiro que ela poderá ganha com a série." falou o repórter.

"Com certeza, mesmo assim. Foi irritante." Gargalhou acompanhada do rapaz.

"E o próximo livro, tem previsão pra lançamento ou será como das outras vezes?"

"Aguarde e verá meu amigo." piscou se despedindo do rapaz indo em direção a namorada que falava com algum repórter de programa de TV.

Após responder algumas perguntas, pousaram para algumas câmeras afoitas. Demi mantinha Selena ao seu lado com um braço envolta da cintura magra, Selena tinha uma mão no ombro de Demi, o corpo virada de frente para o corpo da namorada em poses de lado ela sorria radiante para os fotógrafos. Vez ou outra fazia um charme beijando a bochecha rosada.

DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG - DL4SG -

"Que tal um jantar?" sugeriu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"Isso seria perfeito." o sorriso no rosto estava intacto desde o momento em que pegou a pequena estatueta nas mãos. Demi poderia jurar que os lábios foram colados naquela posição. "Mas, não fizemos reserva em nenhum restaurante." Falou desanimada, porém, o sorriso permanecia.

"Esqueceu que tem uma namorada perfeita?" olhou pra morena rapidamente com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

"Não e é por isso que eu te amo mais que tudo." Falou roubando um rápido selinho da loira convencida.


End file.
